For You I Will
by rainaria
Summary: Yamamoto thinks about a Miura Haru. And a confession, maybe..? 8086 with mentions of 27K. Inspired by Teddy Geiger's song, For You I Will.


Anime – Katekyou Hitman Reborn

Pairing – YamaHaru / 8086, with hints of 27K / TsunaKyoko

Disclaimer – Song/Lyrics not mine. Song by Teddy Geiger; For You I Will. And no, I do not own KHR. Nope, sadly, no.

--

_**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_**

**_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_**

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would_**

**_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
_**

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you** **I will  
For you I will**_

--

Yamamoto wanders around the streets alone. Tsuna is currently training with Reborn, while Gokudera... He really didn't know. His mind floats around the cloud of dreams, when a familiar face popped. The face belonged to a girl, named Miura Haru. His mind asked him why he liked her. He was in the process of doing so, when he suddenly bumped onto the said girl.

"Oh, hi Yamamoto-san!" The girl says with a happy smile on her face.

"Haha! Yo," Was the reply from the boy, with an equally big smile.

He offers to walk with Haru, considering they're both alone. She accepts, and his heart beats faster. He knows why his heart does a summersault whenever she smiles or her arm accidently brushes against his. It's because he loved her.

Unbeknown to him, however, she felt the same way. The difference between the two's thoughts was that Haru didn't know why she felt that way. She thought she was in love with Tsuna-san.

--

A few days later, Yamamoto got sick. Tsuna and Gokudera went and visited him at Takesushi before and after they went to school, to make sure he was okay and to give him the days homework. It made him feel better, knowing his friends cared. When Haru came, however, he felt as if he wasn't sick. He was greeted by her with a simple hi, yet his heart was blooming with happiness.

He was still sad, because he knew Haru liked Tsuna. Hell, who doesn't?

He wondered why Tsuna didn't like her back.

'_I mean, she's pretty, she's funny, she's kind, and smart too!... Oh yeah, Sasagawa-san.'_ He remembered.

It made her feel better though. It means it's not wrong to like Haru...

--

Yamamoto decided to finally tell her how he felt.

"_Hi Yamamoto-san!" _

... Or maybe later...

--

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-san!"

"Yo, Haru!"

...

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't think I like Tsuna-san that way anymore."

_Two hearts beat faster, both wondering if the other can hear their hearts._

"W-What?"

_A smile. _

"I think I like someone else now." She says, remembering the other day, realizing what she felt after days of wondering.

--

Somehow, the conversation that happened couldn't leave his mind. Even when he's working at Takesushi. It wondered him, could she be liking him? Or maybe someone else? The second though made a knot tie somewhere in his stomach.

He's killing himself and he knew it. He decided to tell her, gather all his courage and tell her. He had to. Even if she rejected him, at least he wouldn't regret it later, wondering what could've happen.

--

_(Friday, after school, Yamamoto quickly went to Haru's school.)_

"Anou, Haru.."

"Hi, Yamamoto!" _'Yamamoto?'_

"Can I talk to you privately?" _Her heart beats faster._

"Sure, now?"

"Um!"

_... The two walks in silence until they're outside the school._

"Um, Haru, well... I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"Yeah?"

"I like you..." Yamamoto says, rubbing his neck.

A shocked face, then a happy grin.

"Yamamoto, I like you too. Who did you think I was talking about that day?"

A pink tint on his face, an outright blush on hers.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

--

When Tsuna found out that Yamamoto and Haru was dating each other, he truly felt happiness for them. What made him even happier, though was that he's dating Kyoko too. Somehow, Reborn pursued him into telling her, something about _"If you couldn't even tell her what you feel, you won't __be able to even do-" something_ mafia-ish, he didn't remember. Haru felt great when she knew Kyoko was dating Tsuna. Hey, she's her best friend. Tsuna was her first love but Yamamoto is her true love.

--

_**OWARI...**_

rainaria: God I love this two together :D 8086 is my fav het pairing Sorry, I REALLY don't know how people confess to each other.


End file.
